Quixoticelixer
by azooozi
Summary: Just a few weeks before the day of Renton and Eureka's wedding, Holland and Talho's son is kidnapped. Who is this mystery person, and what will Holland and Talho have to do to get back the boy before it's too late? HollandxTalho. R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Art of Reffing

_An Eureka Seven fanfic.  
_

**_ChapterOne_**  
_**TheArtOfReffing**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: _**_Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize about the poor fic I wrote a year ago! I don't really know how I let myself post it on here. But either way, I'm most probably going to keep it on here due to it's sentimental value to me and my friend. But, anyway, this fic here will be quite a long one. Don't worry, no OC's excluding their son who I hope you'll like, and maybe a possible wife *winkwink*. But yeah, that's all I've got for now. So I hope you like this fic. R&R!  
_

* * *

Patting down the side of her violet-shaded outfit, the cheerful woman set foot outside of her bathroom. She brought herself to a deep sigh as she stepped foot into the dimmed bedroom. Bringing her slender fingers up to the light switch, Talho flicked it gently, immediately illuminating the previously grim area. The loud groan of a middle aged man became clearly audible, while mumbling curses began to fill the air.

Narrowing her eyes, the women strut her way over to her indolent partner and slapped him rigidly on the side of his head.

"_Fuck_…" growled the enraged silver haired man, his voice laced with irritation. His eyes were squinted as he continued to curse to his wife absentmindedly. "_Go away_ Talho I'm sleeping," finished the murmuring man, turning gaze away from hers and throwing a blanket over his ruffled hair.

"_Holland_," began the impatient woman, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes; arms firmly folded. "You could have chosen to sleep in any other day. Why did you pick _today_?" mumbled the raven-haired beauty as she unwound her arms and grasped on tightly to the woolen blanket.

Tugging on it tightly, the woman ripped it out of his grip and tossed it onto the matted floor.

He still didn't waver.

Holland had pulled the last straw. Bringing up the heel of her shoe, she thrust it hard into his shin, causing him to moan aloud in pain. Gripping tightly onto his leg, the infamous leader of the Gekko-State lifted himself up and stared blankly at the woman before him.

"You _do_ know what today is?" inquired the woman lividly; her hazel eyes staring down the man furiously. "You're _supposed_ to be going shopping with Renton for the wedding. _Remember_?"

Hollands eyes spread widely. _Crap_. She was right. He had completely forgotten.

Pushing himself up off the king-sized bed, leaving the sheets muddled, he instantly picked up his clothes off the floor. Talho tilted her head in disgust as he slipped on the day old khaki-shaded pants and the crumpled black jacket. Shaking her head, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him straight into the bathroom.

-x-

Holland ran strong fingers through his damp locks of hair, zipping up the fresh new jacket that had been taken from the cupboard, inhaling the fresh scent of Talho's perfume that radiated off of it. The woman had already left the room, claiming that she had to go shopping for a wedding dress with Eureka. In the meantime, Holland would take Renton and his son out shopping for some things concerning Eureka and Renton's wedding.

The two had just returned from the Promised Land not too long ago, explaining everything that had happened to them during that time. Apparently they had learnt things only the planet knew – things that no human being was to ever understand. What those things were, they did not mention, for it was a secret that was to be kept from all society. The only remaining artifact from the Promised Land was a small slab of stone, inscribed with the tongue of the corollians – a language in which one could only understand if they possessed its genetics.

Holland never thought much of the stories. The reason being that it was none of his business, it was Renton and Eureka's alone – who was he to question them.

Grabbing onto the handle of the door, Holland turned the handle and made his way to the bridge of the ship. He had noticed that at the pilot's seat sat Moon-doggie, and beside him the brown haired boy he called his son. Holland never really understood how their relationship had gotten so rocky? It could have possibly been what had happened all those years ago, when he was just a child.

"Eh? Okami?"

-x-

"_Dad!" cried the ecstatic boy, running ahead of his father to the abandoned military base. _

_Holland grinned cheerfully back at his son, his wife following not too far behind. In his arm, he held his most favored ref-board and in the other he held a smaller version of it – his sons very own board. Today was the day that he would finally teach him to surf the waves, for he believed that the urge had been burning though his sons very blood for years. _

_Once at a wide open field, the waves pulsing throughout the peaceful atmosphere, Holland set down his ref-board onto the floor. Gesturing for his son to come over to him, he placed down the miniature replica of his ref-board in front of him._

"_This is it Okami," began the man, smiling roughly at his son. "This is where the reffing begins."_

_With that he let his son climb onto the board, balancing himself skillfully onto its base. The boy closed his eyes in attempt to read the waves, but it all went unnoticed. As he began to slowly crawl forward he'd land directly into the hard dirt of the ground._

_The reassuring calls of "It's okay son, try it again," soon became dimmed out by the sheiks of, "Get your ass back on that fucking board boy!"_

_Thrusting the board violently onto the ground, Holland tugged into his sons hand and nudged him onto the ref-board. Soft, icy droplets of tears began to trickle down the face of a blue eyed boy's face. He had given up a long time ago, but his father just couldn't accept the fact. _

"_Stop messing with me boy! Now do it properly," barked the furious man, glaring at his son. _

_As the boy tried once more, he sent himself flying head first into the brittle dirt, causing a large graze to form on his face. That was when he started to cry properly, waterfalls of tears gushing down his muddied face. Holland wouldn't give in though; the narrow-minded man wouldn't accept the fact that his son couldn't ref. _

_Picking up the board, he tossed it on the ground once more, staring daggers at the boy. But even so, he didn't move, he only gave an icy glare back to his apparent father. The man enraged over his limit began to stomp over to the boy, but was stopped by the touch of a soft hand on his shoulder. _

_He turned to see his disappointed wife, her brows furrowed and her lips shut tight. She instantly brought her hand up and slapped it across his face, resulting in no reaction from the man; only the descent of small beads of tears, slowly rolling down his cheeks. Instantly, the woman began to wrap her arms around the man as he furrowed his head into her chest. She knew how much ref-boarding meant to him, but the truth was, he went a little too far. She ran her fingers through his ruffled grey-hair and continued to comfort him. _

_During all of this, the boy sat on the floor, glaring at his wretched parents. That was where the grudge began, and over the years it multiplied, soon evolving into a strong hate._

_-x-_

The angsty teen turned his head and began to glance blankly at his father. "What?" he snapped in reply.

"You ready? We're off to town with Renton," replied the man, looking at his sons vacant glare.

The boy shook his head. "Naa. Moondoggie said he'd teach me how to pilot this thing today. You go ahead," he said in a lazily casual tone.

Holland didn't argue. Why would he? It never worked before. He only continued the exit of the ship finding Renton waiting at the door. The young man scratched the back of his head while grinning widely. He didn't seem to excited about the thought of suit shopping. Either way, it was something that had to be done.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Yay! A new chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this... which isn't to good because I'm abandoning all my other ongoing stories. Hopefully, I'll continue them. But not after the third chapter of this! Please R&R! Love you all! :3_


	2. Chapter Two: Missing

_An Eureka Seven fanfic.  
_

**_ChapterOne_**  
_**Missing**_  
**_ByAzooozi_******

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hello again! I just want to the AasimarCleric and Cenedra for your reviews! :) Thanks for making my day! Anyway, enjoy the story! _

* * *

Scratching the back of his head Holland smiled gleefully as he held one arm around the waist of his wife. Not far behind were Eureka and Renton, who were too walking in an affectionate way. They had finally bought everything needed after five hours of shopping and were now heading back to the ship. As they stood outside the door, Talho noticed something strange. After de-activating the lock to the door a code commonly used by spies in the military could be visible all over the screen.

"What the hell…?" began the silver haired man, staring blankly at the previously flashing screen. "What was that?"

Eureka and Renton shrugged. Talho on the other hand, furrowed her brows intensely. Something was wrong – she knew it.

As they walked inside of the ship, everyone instantly noticed the eeriness that it brought. There was no one to be seen; everything was quiet. There was nothing. Instantly, Holland gave orders to search the ship for any sign of anyone.

Their attempt was futile. There was absolutely no one there. Holland slammed his fist hard on the wall, which actually turned out to be some button. Then out rolled the ships youngest members, ropes tied around their wrists, ankles and mouths. Everyone hastily untied them.

Moondoggie, who was on all fours, began to pant heavily. It was blatantly obvious that there was a great lack of air in the hatch. Gidget on the other hand, seemed to be in average condition – physically that was. Her eyes showed signs of incessant crying and her body was trembling uncontrollably.

"Everyone had left the ship…" began the traumatized woman, trembling down to the core of her very soul. "…when _he_ came…"

Talho knelt down to her and hastily put her hand comfortingly on the girl's shoulder.

"Who is he?" Talho asked while looking down at the girl soothingly.

"They took Okami… did all we could to stop him…" continued the woman as tears began to well up around her eyes. "He was too… too…" Soon the woman's cries became deafening as they flooded the halls of the ship.

As her consoling arms wrap themselves around the girl, the black haired woman tilted her head up to the face of her husband's. It was easily readable – his eyes laced with anger, anxiousness and grief all in one. One delicate tear began to roll down the woman's supple cheeks, their rosy tint turning a deep red. Anger began to fume from the woman. But this time, she tried to keep it in, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation.

As she stood up, the raven-haired woman made her way to the bridge of the ship, seating herself in the pilots place. Following not too far behind her was the silver-haired man. Standing behind her, he looked down at the computer screen that the woman had turned on. He didn't understand all the different numbers and lights, so he didn't bother to continue watching; he only stared down at his dirty shoes, thinking of all the possibilities.

Soon a loud beeping noise began to ring through his ears, and then the strong shaking of the ship.

"I've found him," cried his wife in relief, as she began to start up the ship. "He's close. Just a few miles from here."

Holland shook his head at her antics. "What about everyone else," he began, looking up at her intently. "We can't just leave them."

Talho just ignored him and continued to take off, not once thinking of the consequences. The ship shook furiously at the speed the woman used to get it off the ground, resulting in the stumbling of its crew members. Soon, it was flying straight into the direction of the boy at its top speed. As it clashed through the murky clouds, the ship came to a halt noticing that it was right next to a cloud in some form of pink tornado. It swirled around uncontrollably, the furious currents of wind smashing against the ship.

They knew they wouldn't be able to get in with such a big form of transport.

"I'm going in," began the man determinedly, turning his head from his wife and making his way to the hanger.

Talho quickly ran close behind him and put her hand on his back. "I'm coming to Holland," said Talho, the firm tone of the womans voice rolling off her tongue.

Before Holland could refuse, the raven-haired woman interrupted him, saying, "Holland… I have to come. I have to help you. Wherever this leads, if you and Okami aren't with me, then there's no reason for me to live."

Holland started blankly at the ground, trying to think of something to say, but nothing would come out. Slowly, her limp arms curled themselves around his chest and closed on him tightly. "Please don't argue with me, Holland."

I warm, caring feeling began to run through the man's body. He could never live without her – that was for sure.

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh noes! What's happened to Okami! Guess we'll have to wait 'till the next chapter. Until then, my dear friends._


End file.
